New World
by Sermione101
Summary: [OneShot] Harry has been hiding and he comes out to face a world of horror. They have to do everything to change this, even if it changes themselves. HGSB HPGW


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did, I don't think I would be sitting her posting onto the internet.**

**Okay I have some spare time and I had this idea for a one shot so, here I am! This is my first one-shot so I hope you like it.**

**--**

Harry sat with his head in his hands. The past few months were taking his toll on him; the sleepless nights, the hiding away, he just couldn't handle it anymore.

The war was still going on. It had been 2 months since Dumbledore's death and things had gotten worse. More order members became missing as were members of the ministry. The light side was losing and Harry could do nothing. He had to hide away, waiting for the time to go on his journey.

He had been planning it for months but he could not leave until the response of Hermione and Ron. They had to find the remaining horcruxes, if they didn't; the world would be lost forever.

Harry lifted his head and stared for the umpteenth time at the note in front of him. This letter was the only good news he had received for several months:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know my news may tempt you to come out of your hiding but please don't, our side needs you more than ever. The news I am about to tell you will make you indeed very happy. Sirius has returned from the veil-_

Harry smiled at the sentence. He remembered the first time he had read it; it was 3 weeks after he went into hiding. He had jumped from his seat and had to force himself back into the chair. He couldn't risk going out into public. He would be bombarded with people asking him where he had been or Voldemort trying to kill him. Either way, it wasn't a smart thing to risk as everyone was counting on him.

Harry smiled at the note again; he had been reading it over and over again. The rest of the letter was far less interesting, he didn't bother reading the rest.

The door rang as Harry jumped up, wand in hand ready to attack. He moved cautiously to the brown door and peered through the key hole.

"Harry open up you idiot!" He heard Ron's voice thought the door. Harry went to turn the door knob when an idea popped into his head.

"Ron, if it's really you, what is your biggest fear?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's the three unforgivable curses, now open up!" Ron insisted.

Harry growled and swung the door open, coming face to face with his red head friend. Ron eyed him wearily. "What the hell are you doing Harry?"

Harry raised his wand so that it was aimed between Ron's eyes. "Your fear isn't unforgivable curses, its spiders."

Ron smirked. "You're smarter than we thought Potter, although you are still a coward."

"Who are you?" Harry growled again.

"Never you mind scar face, that's not your concern!" The impersonator raised his wand. A spell hit him from behind and he fell down, a small 'oh' escaping his mouth as he hit the concrete floor.

Hermione sprinted towards Harry. "Oh Harry I'm so glad I got here in time. I had to come to tell you something quickly so I didn't have time to owl you. Oh Harry."

"Is it really you 'mione?"

"Yes it is." She whispered as she pulled him into a hug. She let him go and Harry noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Ron's dead."

Harry felt his stomach tighten. His head began to pound as he took in Hermione's whispered words. His best friend died while he sat in an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere just waiting.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Voldemort had captured him and we found his body three days ago." Her tears were falling thick and heavy now but Harry just stood there, it felt as though his feet were glued to the ground.

His mouth was dry but he managed to form the word "How?"

Hermione shuffled her feet. "Kingsley Shacklebot went missing a week ago so we went on a mission to recover him. Ron, Remus and I were tipped off that they had moved there headquarters to the Malfoy Manor." She frowned though her tears but continued. "We arrived but as we walked onto the path, we were attacked by about five deatheaters. Remus and I took on one each but the other three grabbed Ron and dissaparated."

"Malfoy's house?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione went to give him another hug but his stiffness stopped her. "Oh Harry I know your upset, I am too but now isn't the time to grieve. Voldemort is strengthening. Since Dumbledore –ah-"

"Died." He finished for her.

She smiled sadly at him before continuing. "Well he has been hunting us down one by one. No-one is safe in Hogwarts anymore, McGonagall is trying her best but it just doesn't have the same protection. Harry I think it's time we-"

Harry waved his hand. "No Hermione, you know as well as I do that we can't go yet. It isn't safe." He strode through the door and slammed it behind him. Hermione followed and locked the door.

"Harry, it is never going to be safe. We have to go, why are we waiting?" She asked him angrily, her eyes glinting with fury.

"Hermione he'll take you! I can't let that happen. I've been thinking about, maybe you shouldn't-"

"No! You are not going without me. Harry I'm not going to let you risk your life for nothing."

He sighed heavily. "This is what he's been waiting for Hermione. He knows where I'm hiding, seeing as that dumb impersonator tried to kill me. He's waiting for me to come out of my hole so he can kill me in front of everyone!"

"Harry you are sounding like an idiot. You don't understand what's going on do you?" Her face was turning red. "He is going to kill us all and he will get to you Harry, don't make our deaths be in vain!" She was furious with him.

Harry looked at her in awe. He had never seen her so angry with him nor had he ever heard her voice like that. Harry looked straight into her eyes. "Hermione, Dumbledore didn't leave us any information about where the horcruxes may be."

"Well there is no time to waste now is there?" She asked as she took her wand out of her pocket. "We can dissaparate there but we still need our wands. Be careful Harry, you haven't been out in months; it has changed more than you think." She told him sadly before walking out of the room, Harry at her heels.

They stepped over the now balding man and headed off down the crooked path. Hermione steered him towards the edge of a large field that over looked a small country town.

Harry gasped as he looked over the once beautiful village. The houses very now burned to the ground. Stables were just ashes sitting on brown grass. Pieces of wood stuck into the ground and bodies lay near them, bodies of men and women, even children. Some were holding pitchforks but they had no chance, they were muggles who were in the way of Voldemort's divine plan.

Harry sighed and turned to Hermione. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" She spat, looking disgustedly at the sight in front of her. "They are evil twits who like to make everything hell." Her eyes clouded over in fury.

Harry looked at her in surprise. It had been only months since he had seen her but she had changed. The bookworm girl was now gone and in her place was an angry young woman. Her eyes no longer sparkled and long gone was her real smile.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione broke the silence and handed Harry a small piece of paper. "Even though Grimmauld Place was yours, Sirius's return made him the owner as he is a Black."

"He can have it." He told her as they began to walk around the village.

"Yes he is also secret keeper. Memorize that Harry." She urged. Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the paper, remembering the exact some one he had received in his fifth year. He handed the paper back to Hermione and she quickly burned it with the tip of her wand.

"You know where it is, I'll meet you there." She told him before disappearing with a 'pop'. Harry took one more look at the village before him, knowing that where he was going, there would be many more in the same state. He sighed and apparated.

XxXxXx

Harry appeared in front of the gloomy house. It looked just as it used too, dark. He walked up to the door, noticing Hermione already knocking.

"Hermione is that you?" He heard a frightened Mrs. Weasley ask cautiously.

"Yes it's me Molly, please open up." Hermione said in a bored voice while rolling her eyes.

They heard bolts unlock and the door opened, revealing a plump red head. She saw Harry and embraced him in a huge hug.

"Oh Harry it is good to see you. We have all been so worried." She told him. He could feel his shirt begin to dampening.

"Molly we should really get inside." Hermione said in the exact same bored voice. She pried Mrs. Weasley away from Harry and they followed the brunet inside.

They entered the large dinning room where five people sat around the table; Remus sat next to Tonks and she sat next to the skinny Mr. Weasley. Next to Mr Weasley was Ginny and standing in the corner was his grinning godfather.

"Sirius!" Harry gasped, unable to believe his eyes. Standing there was his godfather who he had mourned since he had fallen through the veil. He had never forgotten Sirius, not for one moment.

"Good too see you mate, did you miss me?" He grinned as he sat in the vacant seat next to Tonks. Harry followed suit and sat across from him, next to Ginny.

"You don't know how much we missed you!" He replied.

Sirius grinned again. "Of course you did!" His face became serious. "I heard about Dumbledore. Don't worry Harry, Snape will pay."

"How is that, it's only Hermione and I going?"

Sirius smiled and looked at Hermione then back to Harry. "Didn't Hermione tell you, I'm coming too."

Harry's mouth dropped. "You what?"

"I'm coming, so is Ginny. Since my name is cleared and Ginny is ready for come revenge, we've decided to accompany you."

"No!" Harry said flatly. "I can't let you risk your life for me."

To his surprise, Sirius grinned again. "Since when haven't I risked my neck for you Harry?"

This was true. Sirius risked his life in everything he had done for Harry. From going to the ministry to fighting Remus the were-wolf back in 3rd year, Sirius had been there for Harry. "Okay but I don't think you should come Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "It doesn't matter what you say Harry, I'm coming. They killed my brother," Harry winced but she took no notice. "And I will not forget something like that."

Harry sighed. "Okay then."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Okay, now that's over, we need to figure how to work this. Where do we start?"

"We have nothing." Everyone looked at Hermione but she just shrugged. "Dumbledore didn't leave any information on the horcruxes, except telling Harry what ones he needed to look for, it isn't enough."

"What do you suggest we do then Hermione?" Sirius asked her, apparently intrigued on what she was going to say.

She took a deep breathe. "There is a way. Do you remember how you told us that Voldemort was once a young Tom Riddle living in a orphanage?"

"Yes but what's-"

Hermione stopped him. "I think we should go to the time when he was defenseless. If we undo everything from then, all those people who died will be alive. We would come back to a changed future. No deatheaters, your parents would be alive and you Sirius, you would have not gone to Azkaban!" She paused, looking at him curiously. "But you do know what it means don't you?"

"I think I do Hermione. Is it that you would age being though time? Or would it be the part where I will have to put up with wormtail?"

Hermione smiled. "That would be both." She turned to Harry. "That is the only down side. We would go in as 17 and return being 30."

Harry stood up, drawing the attention of Remus, Tonks and the adult Weasley's. "I don't care; we do what we have to do. If that is what we must do to save the people we love, that is what we will do!"

"I'm please to here that. We leave right away, I have the spell upstairs, we must do it quickly." Hermione said, beckoning the others upstairs, receiving worried looks from the other adults sitting down.

XxXxXx

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked her as the stood around in a circle, all four holding each others hands.

"When have you ever doubted Hermione?" Ginny asked him.

Harry smiled at her, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. She smiled back to him.

"Take us to a new time

The evil must be stopped

The war will fade but we shall not

Take us to a new time."

Harry listened to her chant that phrase over again. Nothing was happening. He had got hopes up for nothing. He heard Hermione say something else.

"Liber orbus, tempus bell." He felt an almighty lurch, like he was being pulled by a portkey. He wasn't though; he was being pulled though time.

He fell onto a patch of concrete, smacking his head hard. He got to his feet and looked around. He was standing on a muggle pathway which connected to the buildings surrounding him. To his right was a small house looking building, much smaller than the others. He heard a groan and made his way towards Ginny and helped her up. After a few minutes, they were all on there feet.

"Okay, once he is dead, the spell will be broken and we will go back home. I think you should do it Harry." Hermione told him.

He straightened his shoulders and began to walk up the stairs only to be stopped by a black hooded figure wearing a white mask.

"Think you could get away with it Potter?" The figure sneered, pulling his wand and aiming at Harry. He could hear the others battling but he took no notice, he had to get inside and finish this once and for all.

"Of course I did but I didn't think you would be dumb enough to follow me Malfoy." Harry growled.

Malfoy laughed coldly. "It doesn't matter, your little friends will watch you die. Then, we will return and watch the rest of your pathetic order die, just like Dumbledore!"

"How dare you! You didn't even kill Dumbledore, you chickened out, some deatheater you are!" Harry spat. "Your not worthy standing near me. Now move, I have somewhere to go!"

"Not so fast, the fun is just beginning." Malfoy laughed again. However, Harry had other ideas.

He ripped out his wand and cast a spell at him. Harry dived under his legs and jumped behind him, grabbing a fistful of the cloak as he smashed his fast against his face. Harry then ran quickly into the building to find the young Tom Riddle, Malfoy was hot on his heels.

Harry dodged endless amounts of green lights that sent a cold wind as the sped straight past him. He turned the corner and stopped infront of a door with the name 'Tom Riddle' written at the top. He thrust the door open and made his way through it, seeing a small, pale boy sleeping soundlessly on the bed below him. Harry slammed the door shut and locked the door with a spell he hoped Malfoy didn't know.

He aimed his wand at the boy's heart but felt a wave of guilt pass over him. He was only an innocent boy; he hadn't done any wrong yet. Then he remembered his parents and what he heard when Dementors got close. He also remembered Ron, if he did this, he would have him back.

A loud bang on the door told Harry that he didn't have much time. He turned back to the sleeping boy.

"I'm sorry." He sighed before saying the Avada Kedavra. The green erupted from his wand and everything went white. Before he could realize what was happening, he hit hard wood floors and heard three other bangs.

Harry stood shakily and looked over at Hermione, jumping slightly at how much she had changed. He then looked toward Ginny; she was more beautiful then ever.

"Harry." She said as she stood. He rushed over to her and took her in his arms, embracing her with the rest of his strength. "Oh Harry!" She whispered, hugging him even tighter.

"Well I guess that's done now isn't it." Harry let go off Ginny and looked at his godfather; he had not changed one bit.

Harry grinned. "I guess so; we are the only ones who will remember."

"And that's the way it will always be." Hermione said, smiling at him. She watched as Harry and Ginny hugged once more.

"You did well Hermione." Sirius nudged her. She looked up at him and smiled. She was no longer the teenager he knew, she was a woman. She also believed that as a woman, she had always loved Sirius Black.

--

**Okay so there it is. Took me all night but here it is. I didn't know what pairing to do so I kind of incorporated it in because I just love Hermione and Sirius. Hehe yes my oh so fabulous one shot... I'm so proud of myself.**

**Well read and review and I'm hoping you liked it!**


End file.
